Interrelationship between external (environmental, lighting, courtship) and internal factors (hormonal and neural) exist in various aspects of reproductive behavior in ring doves: (1) Recycling - a new series of laying - can be triggered by internal factors such as failure of insemination, failure of prolactin surge or external factors such as bad eggs or interruption of sitting behavior. (2) Ovulation is normally induced by species-specific male courtship behavior. However, "spontaneous" ovulations occur in the reproductively inexperienced ring doves during the annually active period of hypothalamo-hypophyseal-gonadal axis. (3) Normal breeding behavior in female ring doves is contingent on (1) the action of ovarian hormones on hypothalamic area (based on systemic-replacement study, brain steroid implant and electrolytic lesion studies) and (2) male courtship and adequate photostimulation via eyes. LRF might serve as a mediator of interaction between external and internal information. This is suggested by the following findings: (a) LRF can synergize with estrogen to induce behavior in ovariectomized ring doves. (b) Inhibition of LRF contents by high estrogen treatment or anti-LRF treatment block the estrogen induced female behavior in ovariectomized ring doves.